


Lightning McQueen

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Destiel - Freeform, Fast Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For steelcandy and Umbreon, in thanks for kind comments on my other works.</p><p>Five times Sam Winchester was justifiably annoyed by his brother's angel-related antics, and one time he was (briefly) wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcandy/gifts), [Umbreon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon/gifts).



1

In the sort of dirt-cheap motels which they frequent, Dean and Sam have developed a set of rules to prevent actual bodily harm (or fratricide). One of these is a five-minute limit on shower time, so they can both have hot water. 

Sam is sat on the bed when his brother emerges, and one look at him tells the younger Winchester that... euw! The three hickeys he can see just confirm it.

“Cas?” he says wearily. Dean gives him a goofy grin.

“Guy is insatiable”, he mutters. “And quick. Don't worry; I insisted he use his angel mojo to clean up after us.”

Sam shudders, but being a good brother he refrains from commenting and hurries to take his turn.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It's Sam's turn to fill up Baby when they roll into a small Kentucky gas station in the middle of nowhere. 'Ramble On' has just finished on the radio and Dean is still jamming along to it, so Sam fills the tank then goes inside to pay. When he returns, he is surprised to find his brother on the back seat and all the windows open. Then he opens the car and....

“Cas?” he says, sniffing disdainfully. Dean lets out the sort of noise that no little brother should ever hear from his big brother.

“Lightning McQueen”, the elder Winchester grins. “I'd better get my pants back on.”

Sam shudders. And he definitely keeps all the windows open.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Normally Sam makes supermarket trips on his own, as Dean and shopping go together like Bobby and smiling. Today however Dean wants to bake a pie, so the elder Winchester is in the pastry aisle while Sam is nearby at the fruit and veg stands. 

The rush of wind registers far too slowly for a hunter of his abilities, and when the younger Winchester turns round....

_“Not again, dammit!”_

Dean is still standing there, looking exactly like someone who has been very thoroughly ravished in the middle of Wal-Mart. Someone who is too damn out of it to care if anyone around him knows that fact. Sam winces as he spots a small black feather sticking out of his brother's collar, and not for the first time in his life, wishes fervently that he was adopted.


	4. Chapter 4

4

This is getting ridiculous. 

Neither of the Winchester brothers are all that good at mornings, so Sam is still half-asleep as Dean cooks him breakfast. The younger Winchester sips his coffee, reads his book at the table and sniffs at the wonderful smell of.....

Burnt pancakes? He looks up, and Lord have mercy if his brother is not standing there holding the spatula with that goddam 'cat that got the cream' expression on his face. And a hickey the size of Texas on his neck that was definitely not there thirty seconds ago.

Then Dean lets out a satisfied groan, the sort of noise no sibling should ever hear from his elder brother no matter what he may or may not have done to him in the past. Sam ups and flees. Even his brother's pancakes aren't worth that!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ever since Dean hooked up with his angel, Sam has noticed that his brother has stopped any flirting with anyone else. For all that he was once a complete manwhore (his definition/boast), Dean takes commitment very seriously.

So, it seems, does his angel, as Sam finds out halfway through an interview with a witness. A very pretty blonde witness who clearly put on a handkerchief instead of a skirt that morning, and who is flirting with his brother quite openly. Sam just knows that Dean is going to put her down gently but firmly.

There is the sound of a car horn outside, and Sam and the woman both instinctively turn to look. When they turn back, Dean is sporting an impressive new hickey and – euw - his Satisfied Smirk™.

The younger Winchester wonders if this town is large enough to have a therapist.


	6. Chapter 6

6

It is Netflix that finally breaks him. Sam comes back from the bathroom to find his brother still glued to the screen, and a suspiciously sticky substance on the couch between them. Something in him snaps.

“That's it!” he screeches in an impressively high voice. “I cannot take this any more! You and that fast fucker of an angel – aargghh!

He flees the room, his screams echoing down the corridor. Dean stares after him, wondering why Sam is so upset over a little spilled salsa dip. Then he feels the slight chill of local time slowing, accompanied by a familiar and wonderful tingle in his pants.

“Yeah, go for it!” he mutters.

The loud moan of very satisfied pleasure he lets out reaches his brother a fraction of a second before he can shut the door. Sam hates his life!


End file.
